Naruto después del Fin
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Después de librar la batalla contra Obito Uchiha y frustrar su plan del ojo de la luna, Naruto tendrá que enfrentarse a una última batalla contra Sasuke pero esa no será, si no poder sobrevivir para quedarse con y para Sakura. ¿Así acabará todo? NS 100% full.


Primer Fanfic que hago sobre esta pareja, realmente me gusta mucho así que espero que a ustedes también. Desearía que me alegraran con unos Reviews, un saludo a todos los NaruSaku's que andan por allí, y a todos los grandes escritores y escritoras. ¡Saludos desde Venezuela!

.

.

.

**Después del fin**

One-Shot

.

.

.

"Hay veces que uno se pregunta, ¿Realmente la amistad es ese vinculo inseparable de la vida? Entonces… Si es así, ¿Por qué lucho con mi mejor amigo? En una lucha que sé que uno solo saldrá con vida." Esas preguntas cuestionaban al héroe de cabellera amarilla el cual libraba una última batalla, no por la vida de todos y todo si no por honor y amor.

La batalla contra Obito Uchiha terminó al realizar un combo el equipo 7 logrando atacarlo en su punto ciego, por ende todo regresó a su debida normalidad ya que al ser este el Jinchurriki del Diez Colas, este se desintegró y liberó a los demás Bijus. Pero esa historia ya es pasada, lo que importa es el nuevo desafío de Naruto.

Allí se encontraba él luchando duramente y a sangre fría contra viejo amigo y compañero del alma, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual aprovechó el momento de alegría y esperanzas de todos los habitantes de Konoha para declararle a su amigo rubio la batalla final y decisiva que ambos se habían declarado hace tiempo.

El Uchiha parecía tener la batalla ganada desde el comienzo y no solo por sus grandes habilidades en el combate si no porque a Sakura no le dio tiempo curar al rubio lo suficiente para que éste lo atacara con su Katana.

Sakura se encontraba con todos sus amigos y nuevos héroes de Konoha al igual que sus vecinos de la Arena observando la batalla estremecedora que libraban sus dos mejores amigos y quizás algo más… El dolor que sentía era demasiado grande por lo que no pudo evitar el llanto, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se ajuntaba sus manos en su boca para orar de que ninguno muriera.

Esa batalla era necesaria para comprenderse mutuamente el Uchiha y el Uzumaki los cuales tras pasar varias horas en un inmensa batalla al fin comenzaban a cesar...

Naruto perdió el modo Biju por agotamiento al igual que Sasuke perdió su Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno, ambos comenzaban a jadear por la gran cantidad de sangre que habían perdido sus bocas estaban destrozadas y la sangre salía como cataratas por ella, los ojos de ambos recorrían un hijo de sangre como si fueran lágrimas y sus ropas se tiñó de rojo.

La escena era espantosa para Sakura y si era espantosa se convirtió en un infierno al ver comoo el Uchica terminaba el trabajo…

Naruto dio un alago a su amigo para abalanzarse con sus últimas fuerzas sobre este apareciendo velozmente a sus espaldas listo para golpearlo con un pequeño pero mortal Rasengan, Sasuke invadido por el horror de morir finalmente a manos de Naruto hizo un último movimiento y en su defensa lanzó su Katana hacia atrás atravesando el tórax del rubio. Naruto dio un grito de dolor y rápidamente cayó al suelo jadeando y botando sangre descontroladamente, desde que comenzó la batalla él sabía que ya la había perdido aparte que su brazo se encontraba herido por no ver el Amaterasu del Uchiha en un principio, ¿Por qué la amistad es incuestionable? ¿Realmente se puede vivir sin amistad? ¿Realmente se puede morir sin amistad?

Kakashi topó su Sharingan con su banda al ver el resultado de la batalla ya era más que obvio quién fue finalmente el ganador, Sakura al igual que Hinata no pudieron aguantar las inmensas lágrimas que las invadían.

Para Haruno era una sensación de terror ¡Su más grande pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad! Allí se encontraba su mejor amigo cayendo a la tierra tan lento que creyó que era una película.

Sasuke se acercó a donde cayó abatido el Rubio para decirle en voz baja. –Cuídate mucho, Naruto… -el rubio sonrió ante esta acción y cerró los ojos para morir tranquilamente y no ver el último golpe. Ese último golpe que Sasuke concentró el resto de su poder en su puño para crear al Chidori.

¿Realmente así acabará todo? ¿Así fue mi vida? Las últimas preguntas que se hacía el rubio al saber que todo al fin acabó…

Todo quedó en silencio e inclusive el chirrido tan espantoso que hacía el Chidori cesó, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la nueva escena que presenciaban… Sakura había atravesado el corazón del Uchiha con un Kunai, el Kunai era tan grande que su apuñalada en la espalda lo atravesó con todo y corazón… Esa escena tan espantosa al ver sangre por doquier fue convertida en una más triste al ver como este dibujaba una sonrisa y cerraba sus ojos para decir con su último aliento.

-G..gracias… Saku..ra. –Dijo en un susurro el Uchiha derramando una lágrima y desplomándose junto a su gran amigo, finalmente acabó todo y se sintió en paz. Este como un último acto de honor le tomó su mano y la apretó con sus últimas fuerzas para morir allí.

El cielo se tornó tenso al igual que el lugar, Sakura inmediatamente se tiró en rodillas al suelo para sanar a Naruto el cual ya daba señales de muerte.

-¡Naruto! ¡Resiste!... ¡Resiste por favor! –decía ella tratando de concentrar su chakra en sus manos y poder curarlo pero era inútil estaba muy espantada y asustada, al ver esto su llanto era incesable no podía contener sus lágrimas al ver como moría su amigo.

-¡Naruto!... ¡NARUTO! –dijo fuertemente poniéndose encima de él y recostando su cara con la del rubio.

.

.

.

¿Por qué hacer todo por esa persona a quién amas si ya sabes el resultado final? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Naruto se encontraba acostado y flotando en un lugar que no había absolutamente nada en él, era un lugar tan blanco que no se distinguía ni él mismo.

_-Así… Que así acabó todo… -_

_-¡Je! Parece que sí Kurama… Parece que sí… -_dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada al zorro de la nueve colas el cual ya no era tan grande, más bien era de su tamaño y se encontraba al igual que él… Flotando sin ningún rumbo.

Kurama colocó su pata derecha en la mano izquierda del rubio para decirle en voz baja y muy honesta. –_Naruto… Lamento por a ver ocasionado tanta miseria en tu vida. _

_-¿Uh? –_

_-Desde que eras un niño, todos los habitantes de Konoha te odiaban e incluso tú mismo te odiabas… Y todo eso por mi culpa. Llevaste la carga de ser un Jinchuriki y lo peor llevarme a mí. Lo siento Naruto… _-la voz de Kurama se oía muy apenada y triste pero a Naruto le pareció muy bonita por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Kurama no te preocupes… A pesar de todo tuve una buena vida. Conocí a Iruka Sensei, a Kakashi sensei, al Sabio Pervertido, a mamá a papá, también a la vieja Tsunade… Conocí a Hinata que a pesar de que ella siempre me amó yo me lamento de no a verle dicho nada al respecto, Hinata eres muy especial pero… Conocí a Sasuke… Sasuke, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo… Y también conocí a Sakura… Nunca pude decirte valientemente todo lo que sentía por ti a pesar de que tú me lo dijiste en forma de mentira… Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y nunca lo harán… Y también, te conocí a ti Kurama… ¡Eres como mi hermano! _

_-¿¡Uh!? ¿Un hermano?... Un hermano… Gracias Naruto… _

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio observando la nada y flotando en ella hasta que el rubio escuchó algo en forma de eco.

_¡Naruto!_

_-¿¡Uh!? ¿Dijiste algo Kurama? –_preguntó algo confundido el joven.

-_No… ¿Qué escuchaste? _

_¡Naruto!_

_-¡Eso!.. ¿Quién me llama? _–preguntó nuevamente aún más confuso el chico.

Kurama empezó a buscar de donde provenía esa voz tan pequeña pero se lograba escuchar por el inmenso eco.

_-¡Naruto, por allá! _–el Kyubi señaló con su dedo el lugar donde provenía la voz.

_¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!_

.

.

.

-¡Naruto no te vayas!... ¡Nooo! –el llanto y la escena era muy triste para todos, Hinata impulsivamente se iba a acercar pero fue detenida por Kakashi sensei el cual le hizo un gesto con su cabeza de "No".

Sakura aún lloraba desesperadamente tratando de curar a su amigo que finalmente pudo concentrar su Chakra. ¿Pero, es posible que se salve? Su herida en el tórax era muy grande y su pérdida de sangre fue mucha si se salvara o no sufría una enorme hemorragia

-¡Naruto, yo sé que te salvarás... tú no puedes dejarme! –Sakura estaba muy desesperada derramando sus lágrimas en el rostro del rubio.

Naruto por un momento sintió un dolor inmenso y tal vez escuchó a su amiga llamándolo y llorando pero en un instante todo se silenció y no sintió más nada… Pasado los minutos el rubio empezó a sentir de nuevo ese inmenso dolor y desesperación en su cuerpo era difícil de explicar. Parecía que le faltara algo o quería algo era muy repugnante ese dolor, así que fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos para poder ver que estaba pasando.

-_Sakura-chan… _-dijo pero en su mente al ver a su amiga encima de él y tan cerca. Él quería poder decirle su nombre, llamarla y decirle que estaba vivo pero era imposible hablar le faltaba como el aire y el pecho le apretaba muy fuertemente, casi ni respirar podía… Pero aún así, resistió y con todas sus fuerzas trató de pronunciarla.

-S..sa.k..ur..a…-chan… -dijo en un susurro muy débil y casi sin aliento.

Sakura rápidamente abrió sus ojos al oír esa voz que la puso en shock al instante. Su miedo, terror y agonía se convirtió en todo lo contrario al ver al rubio tratando de aferrarse nuevamente a la vida.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó muy fuertemente tratando de dirigir todo su chakra en el chico y poder salvar esa vida tan apreciada para ella.

..a-chann… -Seguía pronunciando el nombre de la Haruno débil y lentamente.

-¡Tran..tranquilo Naruto!... ¡Te salvaré, resiste por favor! –dijo para tranquilizarlo pero era tarde, éste comenzaba a desamayarse por el gran derramamiento de sangre que sufría.

-Sakura-chan… er..es… … -fue lo último que dijo para caer en el desmayo.

.

.

.

Nuevamente Naruto estaba en ese lugar blanco pero no flotando si no caminando, esta vez Naruto si comprendió que posiblemente ya estaba muerto y se encontraba rumbo al cielo o algo parecido.

-_¿¡Hola!? _–gritó el chico al enorme eco que seguía su voz.

-_Supongo que solo estoy yo… ¡KURAMA! –_nuevamente gritó pero el eco siguió su nombre sin respuesta.

-_No tiene caso… Esta vez sí estoy solo. _–de pronto el joven recordó ver visto a Sakura-chan o al menos tenía un presentimiento de a verla visto por lo que gritó su nombre.

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –_gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin respuesta alguna.

De pronto el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse asustando al rubio.

-_¡Eh!? ¿Qué pasa? –_preguntaba asustado al ver como todo se puso negro un negro oscuro, oscuro, pero su miedo fue terror al ver que comenzaba a desaparecer.

_-¡Oh noo! –_dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

.

.

.

¿Morí? ¿Y si morí por qué aún puedo pensar? Dijo en su mente el chico, todo estaba oscuro así que decidió probar algo abriendo sus ojos.

El rubio comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos y fue algo molesto al ver como esa oscuridad era invadida por una luz muy brillante, rápidamente el chico visualizó de donde venía esa luz tan molesta por lo que lo llevó a creer que ahora sí estaba en el cielo pero.

¿El cielo es un cuarto? Preguntó muy irónico.

-¡Naruto! – se oyó una voz conocida nombrarlo.

-¿Uhh?... –susurró débilmente.

-¡Naruto…! –nuevamente lo nombraron pero esta vez pudo saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Ssakur..a-chan? –preguntó algo costoso, aún le apretaba el pecho.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto despertó! ¡Kakashi sensei! –dijo llorando la Haruno.

El rubio estaba muy desorientado, no sabía en donde estaba y el por qué Sakura se encontraba llorando.

-¿Qué… pasó? –Preguntó otra vez costosamente el nuevo héroe de Konoha.

Sakura intentó responderle pero sus lágrimas le impedían por lo que Kakashi fue el que respondió algo feliz y con un par de lágrimas.

-Estuviste en coma Naruto…

La respuesta de su antiguo sensei lo espantó. -¿Qué…? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

-Casi un mes… -respondió Sakura limpiándose los ojos.

Naruto aún estaba sorprendido por tal cosa así que decidió ver por sí mismo, levantó su brazo derecho lentamente y se sorprendió por lo que vio… Su brazo estaba muy flaco y casi en los huesos ¡Parecía un anoréxico!

La espantosa escena hizo que le salieran unas lágrimas al chico pero rápidamente se calmó.

-¡Kakashi sensei, vaya a decirles a todos que Naruto despertó! –gritó alegremente la Haruno.

Kakashi llevó su mano a la nuca y le respondió. -¿Y si mejor vas tú? No has salido de aquí ni una sola vez, así también vas a comer.

-No. –le respondió en seco. –No dejaré a Naruto, vaya usted.

Kakashi se rindió, lo único que quería era hablar con Naruto a solas pero será para otro momento así que se fue de allí.

Sakura se quedó con Naruto curándolo y llamando a los demás médicos para que le trajeran alimentos y jugo por lo que rápidamente se los trajeron.

Pasaron varios días, 5 para ser preciso y Naruto comenzaba a mejorarse. De hecho ya había ganado peso nuevamente e incrementó sus vasos sanguíneos por lo que salió de la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque hemorrágico, los enfermeros e incluso Sakura estaban sorprendidos por ver como el chico se mejoraba cada vez pero para no tanto Sakura ya que ella lo estaba curando y sabía que el Kyubi también aportaba algo de "curación" por dentro.

La pelirrosa en un momento que todos estaban en la habitación de Naruto decidió ir al techo del hospital para despejarse un poco y observar el bello atardecer. En la habitación de Naruto se encontraba Hinata así que seguro estaba besuqueándolo o algo por el estilo, cosa que ella no quería presenciar.

Ella mató a su primer amor y sentía muy mal pero al final tomó la decisión que posiblemente cambiaría su vida.

El atardecer era muy bonito y hermoso tanto que se rindió ante él observándolo durante varios minutos, su resplandor era muy hipnótico por lo que no pudo percatarse de la presencia que había detrás de ella hasta que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo aquí!? –dijo muy enojada pero a la vez asustada, el chico acababa de salir de una muerte segura y ya andaba caminando por allí.

Sakura corrió hacia donde venía este, el rubio caminaba con unos bastones largos por lo que su caminata era de un siglo ya que no tenía idea como andar con eso puesto y mucho menos en su condición que le temblaban las piernas.

-¡Naruto no seas idiota! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces caminando!? –preguntaba desesperada la pelirrosa tomándolo por los brazos y ayudándolo a caminar.

El rubio rió un poco adolorido para responderle con una sonrisa. –Es que no podía seguir allá dentro, tenía que buscarte… Sakura-chan.

-¡Pero… ¿Por qué?!

Nuevamente el rubio rió y se sonrojó un poco pero andaba tan adolorido que casi ni se tonó. –Es que no puedo aferrarme a la vida si no te veo… Sakura-chan.

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras que decía este, él siempre fue así de molesto y torpe con las palabras pero siempre le parecía muy dulce lo que hacía así que dio un leve respiró.

-Casi te mueres… Y andas caminado… No sé si sorprenderme o enojarme. –dijo volteando la mirada hacia otra parte.

-No debes preocuparte por mí… Solo vine para preguntarte algo. –dijo colocándose algo serio.

-¿Ha? A ver, pregunta.

Sakura lo sentó en un banquillo que había en la azotea y posteriormente ella también se sentó.

-Allá en la habitación, le pregunté a Kakashi sensei… -Naruto le contó lo que sucedió hace poco en la habitación dejando a Sakura un poco sorprendida. –En fin… Mi batalla contra Sasuke era para saber quién de los dos saldría vivo. Y no fui yo ¿verdad?

Sakura bajó la cabeza ante tal pregunta, ella sabía perfectamente quién había muerto en la batalla había sido él.

-¿Por qué interrumpiste en la pelea Sakura-chan? Yo… Yo sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Sasuke, pero aún así me prometí a mi mismo que me enfrentaría a él por cumplir mis dos promesas… La tuya y la mía.

-¿Uh? –Sakura abrió los ojos ante lo que este decía.

-La mía era probarnos a los dos que solo uno saldría vivo en nuestro enfrentamiento final… Sasuke también tenía esa promesa y allí también la que te hice, no importa si moría tú tendrías a Sasuke, finalmente lo tendrías y serías feliz… Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños y los dientes para enojarse y soltar unas lágrimas. -¡Idiota! ¡Yo no necesito a Sasuke para ser feliz!... Eso lo comprendí en todos estos años y cuando los vi pelear lo acepté claramente. ¡Yo nunca podría ser feliz con él! ¡Jamás podría ser más feliz de lo que ya soy a tu lado!

La aclaración final hizo al rubio estremecerse y exaltarse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué ocurría en ese momento?

-¡Aunque tú hayas creído que lo que dije la otra vez fuese mentira no era del todo cierto! Yo… Yo si te amo… Naruto. –esto hizo a los dos exaltarse y temblar un poco sin contar el leve sonrojo que corría por los dos.

Naruto se preguntaba desde entonces, si lo dicho por ella era mentira ¿Por qué se sonrojó esa vez? El no era experto en el tema del enamoramiento y mucho menos en el tema de las mujeres, pero lo que si sabía era un comentario que le hizo Sai hace varios días antes de la guerra.

.

.

.

-FLASH BACK-

-¿Qué crees que haces Sai? ¡Estamos casi en guerra y tú leyendo un libro de la biblioteca! –expresó muy enojado el rubio.

-Está muy interesaste, es sobre el comportamiento de una mujer y no es un libro es una historia. –aclaró Sai con su típico comportamiento.

-¿Una historia? ¿Ahora andas leyendo historias de amor? –preguntó Naruto muy confundido.

-Algo así, estos libros son muy entretenidos. ¡Ha mira! La chica se le declaró al novio de su hermana, pero es realmente una mentira para que la deje.

El rubio no quería prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía Sai ya que estaba algo desesperado puesto casi empezaba la guerra y este muy tranquilo allí.

-Lo malo es que aún no entiendo el por qué las mujeres cuando fingen algo no se sonrojan… Leí por allí que el sonrojo es una manera en que el cuerpo expresa fuertes sentimientos hacia otro, puede tener pena, amor e incluso excitación es debido a la gran fuerza en que se mueve el corazón lo que hace bombear una gran cantidad de sangre y… -Sai pausó al ver que ya el rubio no estaba allí, por lo que siguió leyendo lo que le interesaba.

.

.

.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

.

.

.

Naruto estaba algo confundido, el pudo oír todo lo que dijo Sai pero aún no comprendía por qué Sakura se sonrojó cuando esta se declaró aquel día, era una simple mentira… ¿Lo era?

Sakura bajó su cabeza para comentarle algo a Naruto. –Sé lo qué estás pensando… Creerás que es una mentira al igual que la otra vez, pero te equivocas Naruto… Sí, lo acepto fui una tonta por estar enamorada de Sasuke aunque ahora que lo pienso era más una admiración enorme que un enamoramiento. Pero a cambio tú, tú que siempre fuiste un estorbo y un entrometido fuiste sembrando en mí una semilla que pronto fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en un árbol…

Las palabras de la chica eran muy conmovedoras y sinceras a la vez, cualquiera hubiera podido entenderla… Cualquiera menos Naruto, el cual le preguntó realmente confundido.

-¿Cuál semilla Sakura-chan? ¿Yo te di una semilla?... Hmm ¿Dónde está el árbol? –las preguntas estúpidas de Naruto hizo enojar a la pelirrosa colocándola con su típica mirada de ira y frustración por la enorme cabeza hueca que tenía este.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tú me gustas Naruto más de lo que creía! –dijo aún sin comprender por qué se enamoró de ese chico, si realmente es un cabeza dura.

Naruto rió un poco y dibujó una sonrisa. –Solo jugaba Sakura-chan… Puede ser que me haya dolido lo que me dijiste aquella vez, pero me demostraste que era real al tratar de salvarme. Yo… Yo tenía miedo de morir Sakura-chan. Creí que hasta aquí había llegado y creí que jamás te volvería a ver puesto que yo nunca dejaré de amarte Sakura-chan… Nunca.

Las palabras del chico también eran conmovedoras y dejaban a la pelirrosa muy apenada y ruborizada porque ella sabía que de una u otra forma no se merecía a Naruto.

-No digas más Naruto… Tú te mereces a Hinata. –dijo ella derramando una pequeña lágrima por su ojo.

-No Sakura-chan, yo no la merezco… Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y yo no, de hecho yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna y no me gusta ninguna… Solo tú Sakura-chan… Solo tú.

-Naruto… -la chica comenzó a llorar al oír las palabras de este por lo que instintivamente lo abrazó como aquella vez que se confesó aunque fue una media confesión ahora lo que dijo era de verdad. –Te amo… Te amo Naruto.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez exaltado sin contar su enorme sonrojo. ¿Lo que estaba pasando era de verdad? ¿o seguro estaba muerto y lo que veía era el cielo? Bueno, cielo o no el chico tomará sus propias decisiones al respecto ya que esa es vida privada del rubio.

-Fin-

**By: Sartharion96**


End file.
